phosrpgportalfandomcom-20200214-history
Armor and Shields
Armor Armor is tailored to each specific race (exception: asari and human bodies are similar enough to make armor interchangeable). Armor comes in three types: light (+2 Toughness), medium (+4 Toughness), and heavy (+6 Toughness). Any able-bodied person can wear light armor; medium armor requires at least d8 Strength, and heavy armor requires at least d12 Strength (note that the Armor Training edge reduces the Strength requirement by two die types). Armor covers the entire body from the neck down. Armor also comes with optional helmet; if worn, it covers the entire head, neck, and face (Notice rolls at -2 while worn). Armor acts as a basic space / environmental suit. It provides breathable air (about two hours), protection against the effects of vacuum, and some protection against hostile environmental conditions (about two hours of protection against a level 1 hostile environment, one hour against level 2, and little to no protection against levels 3 and above). After the duration expires, the wearer begins to experience the negative effects of the environment (which might mean wounds, fatigue levels, etc., depending on the environment). Shields Armor comes standard with a shield. Shields are a form of kinetic barrier. As such, they only protect against small objects moving at high velocities, precisely like those projected by mass accelerator weapons. They do not prevent characters from seeing, hearing, breathing, or touching objects (e.g., weapons, door handles, other characters, etc.). In combat terms, shields protect against guns, heavy weapons (except where noted), and grenades, but not against biotic or tech talents, melee attacks, simple thrown weapons (e.g., knives, stones, etc.), poisoned gas, radiation, temperature extremes, and so forth. They also do not protect against damage received from falling and the like. Shield Mechanics in Brief A shield has a Toughness rating and a number of wounds, just like a person. Attacks against someone wearing a shield work against the shield first, and then against the wearer once the shield is down. Shield Mechanics in Detail A standard shield has a Toughness of 5 and one wound level that it can absorb (armor upgrades can increase the Toughness or add wound levels). If a character successfully hits a target with a shield, then the character rolls damage and compares it to the target’s shield’s Toughness; each raise reduces the number of the shield’s wound levels by one. (A success has no effect; shields cannot be “Shaken.”) When the shield absorbs its maximum number of wounds, the shield is considered down. Shields remain down until combat is over (or the wearer uses the Shield Boost talent). Any excess damage from a single attack that reduces a shield to zero wound levels is applied directly to the target. For example, suppose that a turian fires on a human with a Toughness of 7(2), and light armor with a standard shield (Toughness of 5, one wound level). The turian hits and rolls a damage of 16. 9 points of damage (a success and a raise against the shield’s Toughness of 5) are enough to take down the human’s shield (i.e., reduce it to zero wound levels); the remaining 7 points of damage are applied against the human’s Toughness of 7, which is a success, and therefore a result of “Shaken.” Phasic rounds (and possibly some other attacks) have a Shield Piercing (“SP”) rating. Shield Piercing works just like Armor Piercing, but against the shield’s Toughness rather than the target’s armored Toughness. Upgrades A suit of armor can utilize any two upgrades. Some high quality suits of armor may be able to utilize one or two additional upgrades, however, no suit of armor is able to utilize more than one of the same type of upgrade. This includes different versions of the same upgrade.(i.e. Shield Battery I and Shield Battery III.) Helmets and Vision Suites Standard armor only protects from the neck down. To protect the head, it takes helmet. While the helmet adds nothing to toughness, they do grant the wearer the ability to add vision suites to their armor. While the number of vision suites a suit helmet is limited to two, and each one has a separate requisition requirement. Except for Qurians an Volus, wearing a helmet in a public setting is considered an act of someone untrustworthy or a criminal. This decreases the helmet wearers ability in conversation (CHA -4) and to blend in with a crowd (Stealth -4). {| border="1" cellpadding="50" class="wikitable" style="width:100%; text-align: center; padding: 0px;" |- ! Vision Suite !! Req. !! Notes |- | style="width:180px; padding:0px" | Combat Scanner Vision Suite || 3 || 24 yards (12 inch) scanner of lifeforms and power (see Starship: Sensors, uses one armor mod slot |- | style="width:180px; padding:0px" | Infared Vision Suite || 1 || 24 yards (12 inch) heat vision, +4 to notice in wilderness, -4 to notice in places radiated with heat, impossible to see detail or color |- | style="width:180px; padding:0px" | Starlight Suite || 1 || 12 yards (6 inch) low light vision, requires some light, allows for the full color spectrum with detail |- | style="width:180px; padding:0px" | Night Suite || 2 || 18 yards (9 inch) night vision, no light required, details can be made out, black and white only |- | style="width:180px; padding:0px" | Motion Sensor Suite || 3 || 12 yards (6 inch), +4 to notice in motion, -4 to notice in places when motion is plentiful, (i.e. Crowed street, factory) |- | style="width:180px; padding:0px" | Tatical Sensor Suite || 3 || 24 yards (12 inch), , This vision allows for optical tracking of a target, even when the target is out of vision the VI detects his last movements and his most likely location. This allows for +2 rolls to notice and shoot or throw at this target. With the assitance of an operator, this advantage can be spread to give all other members of the team a +1. This vision fails to work when the target leaves range. This vision requires one armor mod slot.